The objective of this research is to continue study of a new, integrative theory of imagery and motion, with particular emphasis on its implications for health and performance, and more specifically for the psychopathology of anxiety. The deduced experimental series aims to elucidate the conditions under which affective reactions are evoked by symbolic stimuli, to compare fear responses induced through imagery with those prompted by objective stimuli, to compare fear responses induced through imagery with those prompted by objectives stimuli, to show how differences in the organizations of image representations in memory and the patient's capacity for image generation relate to differences in the anxiety disorders, and to suggest how emotional imagery can serve as a vehicle for emotional change. The proposed experiments examine the psychophysiology of memory retrieval for emotionally evocative text, assessing the relevant subject, content, attentional, and processing mode variables which may define the nature of emotional memory, and which are held to be significant parameters of clinical anxiety. Thus, the project first emphasizes basic research in the validation of a working theory, and secondly applied research, as the implications of the theory lead to specific predictions for the psychopathology of anxiety, its differential diagnosis and therapy prognosis.